1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to entertainment systems and more particularly to entertainment systems operated on a local computer and a host computer where the host computer enhances the operation of the local computer.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Computer games are well known with a vast supply of games being available to the public. Some of the available games are more difficult than others and pertain to various themes and characters to entice the desires of a wide variety of players. None of the available games, however permits an evaluation of the player""s attributes and desires to permit alternatives of the game to meet the abilities and desires of the game.
The instant invention provides not only a selection of characters and types of game, but evaluates through use of a computer connected to a local computer the skill and frustration of the player and as a result, to modify and enhance the game to meet and satisfy the needs and desires of the player.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide and interactive entertainment system by which the game played on a local computer is enhanced by the host computer connected to the local computer by a network.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an interactive entertainment system that provides a personalized game for each player.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an interactive entertainment system that provides continuing enhancements to provide continuing interest.
It is another object of this invention to provide a dynamic tracking of the players desires and needs as feedback on their response and satisfaction with the elements and design used in developing the interactive entertainment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description proceeds.
An interactive entertainment system including a local computer and a host computer. The local computer includes local data storage, which further includes log files, program files, attribute files and component files. The host computer also includes host data storage, which further includes log files, program files, attribute files and component files.
Entertainment software is supplied to the local computer. An interactive sequencer in the local computer controls the session files and changes the output of the session files.
A network interconnects the host computer and the local computer.
An interactive interpolator in the host computer alters the local system files by using the host session files for the purpose of evaluation.